turned assassin: prequel
by winterspinel
Summary: just a prequel for the story of the cold blooded assassins...
1. Chapter 1

This is a prequel for my story turned assassin… it would be better if you read this first

**This is a prequel for my story turned assassin… it would be better if you read this first. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis…**

I was sitting by the seashore, watching the little stars twinkle. I was alone again and things were starting to enter my mind. I… I suddenly remembered the night, the last night I talked to her. A week had passed since she confessed her feelings for me._ I still recall how she pulled me closer to her and how she said the words I didn't want to hear. _

_As I heard her say those words my whole body froze, it seems that I can't move. I didn't know what to say or do that time, I could hardly breathe. I tried to look at her beautiful eyes, but I just can't do it. I wanted to say something, how I feel but I don't know how. I was about to say it, buts he gently pulled me a little bit closer to her and looked into my eyes. _

_Her eyes told me how she feels, but it gave me the feeling that I was about to melt. I closed my eyes so tight and felt her warm lips brushing against mine. _

Suddenly I felt a hand touching my cheek and it brought me back to my rational thoughts. And I looked up and was surprised. It… it was her, it was Setsuna. She was looking straight into my eyes with a smile. I smiled back at her and she sat beside me.

There was a moment of silence and the only sound I can hear was my heart beat.

"How are you?" she finally said.

I kept quiet for a while and then I took a deep breath.

"I'm—I'm okay, how about you?" I said nervously.

She smiled at me and said "I'm okay! It's been a week since the last time I saw you."

Then she went in front of me and gently held my face up. I saw her looking at me longingly, but I immediately looked away from her. I can still feel the weight of her stare; I don't know why I can't stand it. Then I heard her voice:

"I—I love you. Please believe me, I'm telling the truth." She said as she drew closer to me.

"But you don't know me and I don't know you either. I—I mean how can you trust me, when you had known me only a few weeks ago?" I said as I turned away from him.

"I don't care, all I know is that I really love you." she said as she sat beside me again.

"All I want to know is if you love me too. Do you love me?" she asked as she held me closer to her body.

I wanted to encircle my arms around her; I again took a deep breath and turned to her.

"Setsuna I—I think I'm—"

My phone suddenly rang; it was Snow she told me to get ready.

"I'm sorry Setsuna but I have to go. I'll just talk to you next time." I said as I stood up.

I turned around and started to run away from her; I was holding my katana, but my mind was still with her.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a prequel for my story turned assassin… it would be better if you read this first

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis…**

When I reached the place everyone was in position, I was the only one they're waiting for. I stood beneath a big tree in the park. I was wearing a black turtle neck and black pants, with my katana behind me. A few minutes later a black limo stopped in front of the tree. And a girl of my age went down from it; next to her was a boy. From the front a lady came out too.

The girl was walking towards me, and when she was a foot away from me Niquita grabbed the boy from the back and put a gun against his head. Ayame on the other hand got a thin cable around the lady's neck. Snow attacked the driver; she slashed his body with her katana and as if she was not yet contented she plunged the blade onto the driver's chest. And as he sank onto his knees she slowly withdrew her blade as though savoring every moment.

Her purple eyes were merciless; all I can see is death. The scared little girl that I found inside the burning house was now a cold blooded killer. I sometimes wish I haven't seen her then, maybe she would have lived a normal life if we haven't met her. All the same it's too late for that and on second thought I wouldn't have my best friend if I haven't seen her. I heard a gunshot and this brought me back to my senses.

Niquita had shot the boy and Ayame tightened the cable around the lady's neck. And as the lady dropped lifeless they all turned to me and said that it was time for the finale. I pulled my katana out of its cover and put it against the girl's throat. She took a step backward, but I followed her. I saw a drop of blood trickling down her neck, which made me smile.

"Kunimitsu, why are you doing this to me? You—you're just kidding right? You're not going to kill me will you? Please you know that I love you." she said nervously.

"—but I never loved you. It's part of the mission." I replied in a deadly calm voice.

Then blood gushed out of her body and once again my katana was filled with blood. Some even went to my face but it just made me even happier.

"What an excellent finale, but you're still too young." Ayame said coldly, but with a smile.

Then we heard a noise coming from the trees, everyone kept quiet and we all turned around. But before we saw who it was I heard a familiar voice.

"Kunimitsu, why are you doing this?"

Hearing her voice made me tremble; I felt that any time my knees would give way. It was Setsuna, she saw everything. She saw how we killed them and hot tears soon filled my eyes, but before it could run down my cheeks Niquita suddenly shouted:

"Cliché the cops are coming we must go. Hurry up!"

But I cannot move, and I just felt that I was being tugged. And Setsuna was pulled by Ayame into the car. Everyone in the car was silent, no one dared to talk. We dropped her to her apartment and we went to the coffee shop. As soon as we entered the shop Ayame suddenly blurted out:

"We should have killed her too, she saw everything."


	3. Chapter 3

This is a prequel for my story turned assassin… it would be better if you read this first

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis…**

We were in the coffee shop the next day everyone was busy as usual, but I wasn't feeling well. I hardly slept last night, I was thinking about her. I was thinking about the things that happened. Snow suddenly tapped me on the shoulder and said:

"Are you okay?"

I was startled and I didn't know what to say. And I barely heard what she said.

"Kunimitsu Tezuka is it something I can listen to? Is it about… Setsuna?" she asked with a mixture of concern and pain in her voice.

"Yes it's her." I sighed.

"Can you do it tonight? I think you're sick, maybe you need to rest." She said in a worried voice.

"Yes I can do it and I'm alright. By the way can I talk to you later, after our work?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sure!" Snow said with a smile.

That night before our mission Snow and I went to the seashore. We sat on the sand beside each other. We always go here to talk about things important or not. At first we were both quietly listening to waves that reached the shore.

I looked at her as she looked at the sea with her cold eyes. I inched a little to fill in the gap between us and then I leaned against her shoulder. She did not react in any way but I felt her muscle tensed a bit and then almost instantly it relaxed.

"Snow—"

"—you don't need to talk if you don't want to. We could stay like this as long as you want, so suit yourself." She said quietly.

We stayed like that for a few minutes and just by staying like that made me feel better I don't know why, but I really felt much better. Then she broke the silence.

"Everything will be alright. If she really loves you she'll accept you. She'll love you even if you're an assassin. No questions asked. "She said in what seemed to be a strained voice.

I was about to ask her if there was something wrong when her phone rang and I know that it was the go signal.

Both of us went to our positions. Niquita stood in front of the gates, while the others including me hid behind trees and bushes. A car stopped and three armed men went down. Another car arrived; the Daidouji family went down from it. Niquita shot one of the guards and the guard fell to the ground lifeless. Ayame got Daidouji's eldest son with her cable. And that same time Snow and I attacked the others.

Snow was instantly beside one of the guards; we heard her voice and all of us turned around. She was stabbed on the arm by one of them, but she did manage to kill him. Niquita had shot the driver's head, while I slashed the throat of Daidouji's younger son. Snow had captured Mrs. Daidouji, and she had her slashed several times.

I was about to slash Daidouji with my katana when one of the guards shot me, I was hit on the shoulder. Ayame tightened the cable around the neck of her victim and the girl dropped dead. She then captured the guard by the neck; I stood up and slashed his throat. I then turned to our target and I was surprised by his reaction. Instead of pleading for his life he said:

"I'll kill you…"

But I didn't want to hear what he was saying so I slashed his body. My katana was once again filled with blood. I turned around to ask Snow if she's alright but…


	4. Chapter 4

This is a prequel for my story turned assassin… it would be better if you read this first

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis…**

I… I can hear my heartbeat and I think it was beating so fast. I slowly opened my eyes and sunlight struck my eyes. I suddenly realized that someone was holding my hand. There's something that caught my eyes. It was lying beside my bed and a girl came into focus as I put my glasses on. She was asleep.

I stared at her for a long time and I was about to touch her hair when she stirred. It was a long time when I last saw those beautiful eyes. She smiled at me but tears were welling up in her eyes.

"How are you?" She asked as she squeezed my hand.

"I'm alright, how about you?" I asked her quietly.

"I'm okay! You made me nervous…" Setsuna said.

"How did you know—"

"The girl named Snow called me and related what happened." She answered as if she read my mind.

As I looked up I saw Snow standing at the door, staring at me her face expressionless however her eyes showed hurt.

"Snow what's wrong are you hurt?"

"Betsuni, kinishi naide…" she said unemotionally.

And before I could utter another word she left without looking back. As the door slammed shut Setsuna asked:

"What did she say?"

"Nothing in particular…" I heard myself say.

It's been two weeks since the incident happened and Snow hadn't talked to me much. Every time I tried to talk to her I would get a one word answer. I asked her to go to the beach and fortunately she agreed, though the cold treatment was still there.

Unlike our usual silent trips to the beach we walked in cold silence. I tried to hold her hand several times but as soon as I get hold of it she would detach herself from me. We sat down on our favorite spot. I tried to catch her eyes but she never looked at me.

"Snow I want to thank you for taking care of me when I was lying unconsciously at the hospital." She turned to look at me; with the way she stared at me I knew I caught her off guard.

"Kinishi naide…" She said flatly.

"Let me ask you another thing, why did you call her?"

"I just think she needed to know." She replied shortly. "Kunimitsu—"

"—Kunimitsu..."

Both Snow and I turned around to see who it was. We saw Setsuna running towards us and before she could reach us Snow stood up. This made me confused and I really don't know what to think about.

"I'll see you later." She said as she left.

I stood up and was about to follow her when Setsuna grabbed my arm. I looked at Snow until she was out of sight and then I turned to Setsuna. She was dragging me and then I decided to walk with her. After a few minutes she stopped and turned to face me. She pulled me closer to her and whispered:

"Kunimitsu, I really love you. And I'm very sorry about—"

I put a finger on her lips.

"I'm an assassin Setsuna. I… I think I'm not the right guy for you." I said calmly.

"… but I don't care if you're an assassin, all I know is that I really do love you." she said sweetly.

We both sat down on the sand and talked.

"I was 10 years old when my family was killed. I saw everything and I can't forget the face of the man who shot my brother…" I said coolly.

"He shot my brother then he slashed him with a katana. Since then I vowed that I would do everything to revenge my family's death. I was 12 when I became a part of Cliché." I continued; she on the other hand put her arms around me.

"Do you love me?" she asked suddenly.

I know she was looking at me but I didn't say anything. She held my face up and looked straight into my eyes. Again she repeated his question:

"Do you love me?"

"I… I think I love you." I said in a strained voice.

She held me closer to her and she gently brushed her lips against mine. Suddenly my phone rang and we broke apart. I knew it was time for the mission. I hastily stood up holding my katana tightly. I was about to go when she suddenly held my arm.

"Please don't go. I'm afraid something would happen—"

"—don't worry I'll be alright." I said calmly.

I then detached myself from her and started to walk away. Suddenly something told me that I should not be attached to anyone. I stopped dead on my tracks and she looked up at me.

"By the way even if I told you that I love you… we can't be together…" I said coldly.

Before she could say anything I turned around and walked away from her; my mind now on the mission.


	5. Chapter 5

We positioned ourselves

We positioned ourselves. Niquita stood in front of the gates, Ayame was above a tree. Snow was standing beside me behind a particularly large tree with our katanas.

A car was approaching the gates but it skidded to a halt when the driver spotted Niquita. Five men went down from it armed with guns. Another three followed them and these people were the Smith family.

Ayame attacked from the back and had captured Smith's daughter with her cable. Everyone turned around when the girl screamed and then Miyu started her own performance by throwing her daggers. She hit two guards and they fell onto the ground almost lifeless.

Niquita shot them at the head to make sure they're dead. Snow again made her 'sword dance' and slashed the throat of the driver. Yes I call it sword dance because it seems to me every time she moved she was dancing, that's how gracefully she moves. And I can't help but stare at her every time she does that.

"3 down 5 to go…" Niquita reported.

"You'll all meet your death but we're going to take it slowly… but surely." Ayame said with a sly smile.

And then Smith's daughter fell limply on the ground. Niquita shot the guard beside Mrs. Smith and I on the other hand slashed the last guard. Snow threw a dagger towards Mrs. Smith who was hit at the arm then with a swift movement Snow was beside her. Before anyone could react she had slashed her victim's throat.

"Its time…" Niquita said frigidly.

"… For the finale…" Ayame said furtively.

We all turned to face our last target. He on the other hand backed away from us, he walked onto his daughter's body and this made him stumble. I was walking towards him when:

"Wait! Smith's daughter is not here." Niquita said grimly.

"Never mind about her, we'll deal with her later." Ayame said impatiently.

Ayame was now holding Smith by the neck with her cable; Snow withdrew another dagger and threw it towards Smith. The dagger implanted itself on his chest.

"We told you we're going to take it slow…" Ayame said frostily.

"Please don't kill—"

"-- did you listen to my brother when he pleaded for his life?" I asked irately.

As I walked towards him I heard the sound of Niquita's gun. I was about to slash his body when Ayame and Smith fell sideways. And I instinctively turned to the person who did it.

I had already slashed whoever the person was before I realized who it was. And I stood rooted to the spot and everyone seemed to be astonished as I was.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"He's my father…" Setsuna replied weakly.

My eyes were now filled with tears; I fell onto my knees beside her. I held her and was about to speak but something pierced my flesh. I unconsciously dropped her because of the pain surging my whole body. Then I again heard Niquita's gun, I stood up and looked at Smith with great loathing. I advanced towards him.

"You killed my family and now I've killed the girl I really like. And its because of you… you're not worth it!!" I said disdainfully.

And without another word I raised my katana. And with one swift movement blood went into my face. Then everyone looked at me with a smile on their faces.

"What a great finale…" Ayame said.

"Nice work!" Niquita said quietly.

"Let's go." Snow said devastated. "Come on…" she said holding my shoulder.

The others were already walking, I was about to walk away but I turned to look at the limp body of Setsuna. I realized a moment later that I was crying. Snow stood beside me comforting me as she always did. She never said a word; she knows when to keep quiet and when to nag at me.

I'm lying on the sand with my eyes closed. Suddenly I felt someone touch my cheek and I immediately opened my eyes. There standing in front of me was none other than my best friend… Snow, she was staring at me. I held her hand and pulled her down, she did not resist in any way. And when she was already seated in front of me I embraced her.

For a few minutes we stayed like that. And then slowly her hands made its way around my neck. Hesitantly at first but gradually she relaxed.

"Kunimitsu…" I heard her say softly.

"Why do they have to die?" I said before I can stop myself. "Why does everyone I love die? Snow I don't think I can handle this—"

"—Kunimitsu Tezuka, never dare say it again. Besides I'm still here, Niquita and Ayame are still with you too." She said. "Don't you love—"

"Of course I do love you, Snow you're my best friend."

"I love you too..." she said almost to herself.

"Wakateiru…" I whispered in her ear. "So please stay with me."

She did not say anything she just looked at me and then wrapped her arms around me as she leaned on my shoulder. Again I embraced her. Once more I felt better, all the pain I felt vanished almost instantly. _'Snow must be the one and only person who can make pain go away with just an embrace.'_


End file.
